Together
by hysterekal00
Summary: Hurt and alone, two lost souls find comfort in one another. Remus/Lily. Oneshot for 'Can You Write A Romance' Challenge!in HPFC.


So, this is written for the 'Can You Write a Romance?' Challenge from HPFC. My people were Remus Lupin and Lily Evans. I decided to set this story in 6th year after Sirius sends Snape to the Willow and I created my own drama scene for Lily. I hope you like how my story turned out!

-Ash

Footsteps pounded through the empty halls, echoing of the walls. Lily Evans bolted into the first deserted classroom she found and slammed the door, one hand clutching a wrinkled piece of parchment. Lily through herself onto a chair, despair clouding her mind, and burst into tears. The sound of rain thudding on the windows masked the sobbing from all but the one who cared.

Remus Lupin walked slowly through the halls, his face devoid of all emotion. He absentmindedly kicked at a piece of dirt that must have fallen off of someone's shoe. He had just been released from the Hospital Wing this morning, and unable to face his friends, he was wandering through the halls, unsure of where to let go.

He walked by one of the larger deserted classrooms, not paying attention to the sobbing sounds coming from the door until he had passed. Backing up, he carefully opened the door a tad. The sight inside shocked him. Lily Evans, the girl that always seemed to be so strong, was sitting in a chair, crying her eyes out. And suddenly the fiery redhead seemed to shrink in the harsh grip of sadness. Remus slipped into the room and closed the door softly behind him.

Lily turned her head quickly, sending tears flying through the air like rain. Seeing Remus she struggled to compose herself. "Yes, Remus?" she forced out.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, concerned for his friend. The comfort in his voice sent Lily to pieces all over again, and she collapsed on the floor.

Remus hurried over to her and sat down behind her. He rubbed her back softly until she sat up and was able to speak. "It's Petunia." She whispered "She's engaged to a man she's been dating for a while apparently, a Vernon Dursly."

"Why is that bad?" Remus asked. "Shouldn't you be happy for her?" He removed his hand.

Lily smiled sadly. "I am, except she told me that their wedding is scheduled soon, and that, that," Lily broke down again, and Remus instinctively put his arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder.

Lily lay back onto his chest, silent tears running down her face. She took a shuddering breath and continued. "She said that I was not invited to the wedding because she was afraid that Vernon's family would be scared by me, and that I was not to put her romance in jeopardy." Lily whispered.

Remus sighed. "I know how you feel," he said. "Like no one cares about you, like the person you thought you could trust with your life no longer cares that you're alive or dead, and that there is no one for you to talk to."

Lily nodded. "How do you know?" she asked softly, shocked.

Remus laughed sadly. "I know because I feel the same way."

Lily looked confused. "Remus, what happened?"

Remus closed his eyes. "I'll tell you only because you told me what happened to you, and only if you promise to keep it a secret."

Lily nodded. "I promise." She said.

Remus smiled. "I knew you would, and I trust you. So, you know my "little furry problem" I told you about in fifth year?" he said.

Lily's eyes widened. "Of course. Oh Merlin, Remus, what happened?"

Remus sighed and hugged her tighter. "Well, Sirius thought that it would be funny if he told Snape how to find me while I was transformed, therefore putting Snape's life, my life, and my friendship with him at risk. The first two are okay, the third one, not so much."

Lily gasped. "Oh, Remus." She said. "I'm so sorry."

Remus whispered back in her ear, "So am I. Except for one part of this whole thing."

Lily looked up, feeling her face getting red. 'What?" she whispered.

"That I love you, Lily Evans." Remus said softly.

Lily sighed in joy. "I love you too, Remus Lupin."

Remus smiled. "Good, because th-"No one would ever know what he would have said, as Lily swung back and kissed him full on the mouth. Remus responded eagerly, and in their little worlds, the rain clouds parted and the sun shone through, lighting up the rest of their lives. Together.

So I am much more used to writing Remus/Tonks, but I loved the way this turned out! Thanks for reading!


End file.
